


Take a deep breath, baby (let me in)

by nofeartina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, Challenge fic, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Submissive Isak, Tent Sex, dominating Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: “Tonight is one of those nights,” Isak says, over his shoulder.Even only pauses for a brief second before he continues zipping the tent closed and says, “You or me?”Isak turns around all the way and he’s such a sight like this. On his knees, face tilted down, eyes half-lidded and seductive. He’s still wearing that snapback he wore the first time Even saw him, and Even’s resigned by now to how that still makes him hot all over.“Me,” Isak breathes.





	Take a deep breath, baby (let me in)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the smut challenge, and as usual the prompts randomly chosen were horribly hard. hahah They were: Domination and Tent/Camping sex. So here’s my attempt at a dominating Even and a submissive Isak having sex in a tent, I hope you like it. :)
> 
> A big thank you to the lovely m4g0rtz who betaed this and was so sweet about it. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

“Tonight is one of those nights,” Isak says, over his shoulder.

Even only pauses for a brief second before he continues zipping the tent closed and says, “You or me?”

Because in all truth, that can be his only reply when Isak says those words.

Isak turns around all the way and he’s such a sight like this. On his knees, face tilted down, eyes half-lidded and seductive. He’s still wearing that snapback he wore the first time Even saw him, and Even’s resigned by now to how that still makes him hot all over.

“Me,” Isak breathes, more of an exhale than an actual word, but it’s enough to make Even straighten as much as he can in the tent.

“You think you can keep quiet enough?” 

Isak bites his lip, mouth twisting into a challenging smile while his teeth still pull on that damn lip and Even knows it’s deliberate, knows that it’s to tease, to challenge, and it works.

“Okay,” Even says, spreading his legs a bit to make his stance easier. He’s in for the long haul. “Take off your sweatshirt and t-shirt.”

Isak hurries to comply, starts pulling at the hem of his sweatshirt immediately until Even adds, “Keep the snapback on.”

Isak’s expression doesn’t change, although his teeth release his lip. There’s still that testing smirk, eyes glued to Even. His face is open and playful and so fucking beautiful that it’s all Even can do to not just pull him in for a kiss.

But it’s not that kind of night.

He doesn’t ask why Isak needs it, what has happened. He knows better now. Knows that Isak will tell him eventually, when this is over, when his mind and thoughts have calmed enough that he’s able to put whatever is bothering him into words. 

Even can be patient when he wants to.

And it seems that whenever Isak is concerned, there are just no limits to his patience.

Isak finishes undressing, his upper body naked and heaving, nipples already peppling in the cold air. He’s trembling slightly, his muscles subtly jumping under his skin, and Even can’t wait to get his mouth on him. 

He keeps him there, looks at him, eyes raking down Isak’s chest, down his stomach to that alluring line of hair from his navel leading down into his pants. Those shoulders, sinewy and strong, his arms, bulging biceps and all. Down to his fingers which are twitching under Even’s gaze, like he’s fighting standing still.

But he does.

Of course he does. He’s so good at doing what Even wants him to do when they’re like this.

Isak’s dick is already bulging his jeans obscenely and Even tells himself that it’s for Isak’s sake that he tells him to “Take off your pants,” when really, Even is more than a little bit eager to get Isak naked.

Isak is quick about removing his pants, taking off his briefs and socks even though Even hasn’t said anything about those. It's okay though, because it means that Isak is finally naked, sitting back on his haunches, with his hands on his thighs. Waiting for Even to decide what comes next.

“Spread your legs a bit,” Even says, just to see the play of muscle moving, to get Isak’s balls hanging freely between his thighs. There’s something about how Isak’s dick is straining against thin air, pulsing with every breath he takes, so hard and ready. Even knows how heavy it would feel in his hand, how the weight of it would feel in his mouth. 

He wants it, he wants Isak so much, but he knows that this isn’t for him. Not tonight. Doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy himself too; doesn’t mean he can’t look his fill when he knows just how much that drives Isak up the wall. 

“Look at you,” Even says with a low, rough voice, moves closer until his knees are right up against Isak. 

He makes himself big and imposing compared to Isak because he knows that’s part of it for him. Isak wants to be pinned, overwhelmed,  _ controlled. _ Even knows because it’s like that for him as well sometimes, and he wants to be just as good for Isak as Isak is for him.

He puts his hand on Isak’s neck. His hand looks so big there, his thumb resting on Isak’s jawline and the tip of his middle finger resting behind Isak’s ear. 

Isak is already heating up, cheeks red and blotchy, the flush slowly descending down his neck. Even knows that by the time he’s through with Isak that flush will be  _ everywhere. _

“What am I going to do with you?” Even asks, mostly to himself, but he knows that Isak likes to hear him talk. Likes to guess what Even will tell him to do next.

He moves his hand enough that he can rub his thumb over Isak’s lips, a rush of want moving down his spine when Isak parts his lips for him. 

As he pulls at Isak’s lower lip, enough that he can see the teeth underneath, he says, “Maybe I should fuck your mouth.” And then he pushes his thumb between Isak’s lips, past his teeth: the wet, warm feel of his tongue making Even’s breathing a bit harder to control.

“Or maybe you’re a bit past that already. Maybe you want something else.” 

Isak whines and his teeth settle on Even’s thumb – not to bite, but definitely a response.

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You want my fingers? Fucking you open and sloppy? Getting you all wet and dripping?”

Isak whines again, closes his eyes and licks along the pad of Even’s thumb.

Not a yes, but not a no either.

Even moves closer, close enough that he can feel Isak’s breath against his face, close enough that when he speaks his voice is barely a whisper. 

“No. You want me to fuck you. Want me to open you up on my dick and make you take it.”

Isak groans, his breaths turning to pants, his flush descending, and when he opens his eyes and looks up at Even they’re almost all black.

God, what a sight Isak makes when he’s like this.

Desperate, needy, and so ready for whatever Even wants to do to him.

Even’s entire body is flushed, his dick straining in his pants, and he’s already hot enough that he’s sweating in his armpits, at his nape, on his upper lip. But he’s not taking off his clothes, no matter how hot he is or how filthy he’s gonna get. There’s mud on his jeans anyway from the hike today, more dirt isn’t going to matter.

Even reluctantly pulls his finger from Isak’s mouth and leans over until he can reach his bag. He throws a towel at Isak, says, “Put this under you,” as he’s rummaging through his outer pocket for the lube. He’s pretty sure he put it there when he packed. He throws that in Isak’s direction too when he finds it.

When his attention returns to Isak, it’s to find him on his hands and knees, towel under him, back arched as he’s looking back at Even. He’s presenting himself, showing Even everything he’s got, like a prize. It feels like a prize, at least.

Even watches, stretches the moment, knows that it makes Isak impatient in the best of ways, even though Isak loves how much Even loves watching him. Win-win.

As he shuffles towards Isak on his knees, eyes on Isak’s ass and his twitching hole, he slowly opens his pants. He knows that Isak’s eyes are on that, on his hands slowly sliding button after button through the holes, can feel his gaze burning and adding to the need building inside of him. He loosens his pants just enough to be able to push his briefs out of the way and then pull his dick out.

It pulses in his hand and the desire to stroke it is almost unbearable, but he somehow manages not to. He releases it to pull his knitted sweater over his head, but he leaves the t-shirt on. As much as he likes watching Isak in his snapback, he knows how much Isak loves it when Even does this – stays clothed.

He picks up the lube, pours a generous amount onto his fingers and palm before he throws it to the side.

“Look at you,” he whispers, puts the hand without lube on Isak’s ass to pull at one cheek. It makes it easier to see the shadow of the crack and the light hairs covering the area. 

Even can’t wait any longer. He puts his thumb over Isak’s hole, lingers there as Isak sighs under him and struggles to stay still. 

“You look perfect like this, just waiting for me, so eager.” 

He’s not sure where all these words come from, never is, but he’s discovered how much higher they take Isak, how much they add to the experience for him. That makes it easier for him not to be ashamed, not to feel ridiculous. 

Isak makes the words make sense.

He rubs lube over the hole and then slowly pushes the tip of the thumb inside, watches how Isak’s rim stretches for him, accommodates him. “Yeah, open up for me, baby.”

He pushes in a bit further, to the first knuckle and pulls gently at Isak’s rim, heating up when Isak moans at that.

“Remember, if you’re too loud you’ll wake up everybody. And we don’t want them to hear how good you sound when I’m fucking you.”

Isak’s hole twitches against his finger, his hips moving just enough to let Even reconsider what he said. He leans in further over Isak’s back, covering him until he can kiss at Isak’s shoulder.

“Or would you like that? Wake everybody up so they can hear you, hear  _ us? _ Hear you taking my dick, bending over for me? Hear your moans as I make you come on my dick?”

Isak shivers under him in a very interesting way that has Even muttering  _ fuck! _ and storing that idea for another time. A time where they’ve had the chance to discuss it further before exploring. But he can’t wait for that to happen.

He loves trying new things with Isak.

He twists his finger, pulls it out only to replace it with a fore- and middle finger instead. Isak moans again, the sound shooting straight to Even’s dick. It’s all Even can do to not just pull back and bury himself to the hilt in the tight heat that's surrounding his fingers.

“I think that should be fine. We don’t want you too loose, do we?”

He waits for Isak’s response, ready to keep fingering him if he needs it, but Isak groans out a “No” and hangs his head between his arms. 

Perfect. Isak’s perfect.

Even pulls out as he leans back, and lightly smacks Isak’s ass cheek while wetting his dick with the lube in his palm. As soon as he’s lubed up he grabs hold of his dick and lines up at Isak’s hole.

He starts pushing in – not much, just a bit of pressure – and notices how Isak’s shoulders start to tremble, how his hole loosens around the head in a filthy kiss. Isak’s head is still hanging between his arms, the hair at his nape slowly turning dark with sweat from where it peeks out underneath the snapback. 

He loves this, loves the initial breach, Isak’s reaction to it. The way his rim just gives, makes room for Even, stretches and accommodates. He stops when his head is all the way in, pausing long enough for Isak to lift his head and look back at him, to probably question what he’s doing. And then, Even pulls out. He doesn't pull out far, there’s almost no space between the tip of his dick and Isak’s hole, just enough that he can watch the rim give again when he pushes back in.

Isak groans and his head falls back down between his arms, his shoulders trembling beautifully, showing off the strong muscles in his back. 

Even can’t help it, he runs one hand up over Isak’s waist, over the skin on his back, all the way to his shoulder, touching the heat and feeling the shivers under his palm. He grabs on to Isak’s shoulder and uses that as leverage to push all the way in in one smooth slide.

Isak reacts perfectly, arches his back, moans way too loudly for where they are, but manages to bite the sound off midway. 

Even’s there on his knees, his dick buried to the hilt in amazing wet tightness, smiling as he watches Isak fight to keep quiet. He doesn’t give Isak time to recover, knows how much he enjoys the burn, so Even just pulls back and slides right back in. He grinds against Isak’s ass, getting as far inside him as he possibly can before he pulls out, only to immediately thrust back in again.

It doesn’t take long before Isak’s elbows give out and he falls all the way down, resting on his shoulders, his face turned to the side, one hand barely covering his mouth. His eyes are clenched shut, and his snapback is askew, almost falling off him now.

Even hasn’t even really started, and Isak already looks  _ wrecked. _

It would be so easy to just continue like this, to just give in to the insistent throbbing in his balls and slam his way to an easy orgasm. But today isn’t about him, and he knows that prolonging it to focus on Isak will only make it better. So he keeps up the slow tempo, the controlled thrusts of his hips and waits for Isak to be ready for more.

Isak shifts, putting his arms flat against the surface as if he’s about to get back up again. As soon as he does, Even changes it up.

He pushes at Isak’s legs until he gets the idea and spreads them wide and then, Even leans forward to put one hand on Isak’s shoulder and the other on his neck, holding him down. 

Isak’s response is immediate, his mouth opens, his eyes close, and he gives into it so beautifully. All the tension bleeds from his body until he just lies there, ready for anything Even wants to give him.

Even always feels so big like this. It makes something primal rush through his veins, makes him snarl and push into Isak a bit harder, a bit more roughly. The way he knows Isak likes it,  _ wants  _ it. Even used to feel so ashamed about this, about how much he likes covering Isak like this, likes dominating him, pushing him down and making him take whatever Even wants to give him. Like it was something that he shouldn’t like this much.

But seeing how much Isak loves it, and seeing how much Isak loves it when he does it to him in return, made it easier for Even to accept that part of himself. Made him accept how powerful it feels, how good it feels to just let go and press Isak down harder into the mattress.

“Harder,” Isak whispers, trying his best to keep his voice down. Even’s first instinct is to comply, to push his hips against Isak’s with more force, but he stops himself before he does.

Isak’s complaining whine makes Even still for a couple of seconds longer than he normally would, just to make sure Isak knows that he’s not the one giving the orders here.

When Even finally starts moving again, it’s glacially slow. He grinds against Isak with languid rolls of his hips, lazily pulls out until his glans pulls at Isak’s rim and only then does he slide back in. 

He ignores the sweat rolling off of him, the hair falling into his eyes, the t-shirt sticking to his back and his shoulders. It’s uncomfortable wearing this many clothes, but it’s part of it. There’s just something endlessly alluring about being fully clothed while Isak is all naked. It just emphasizes what they’re doing, how Even is the one with all the power when they’re like this. 

Isak whines under him, a sound that resonates through Even’s hands and arms, making him smile. Isak’s fists clench and unclench as Even keeps the slow pace, the tension slowly building right back up in his shoulders and back, his hole twitching around Even.

He’s doing so good. Even knows how Isak would normally order him to speed up, to move, how he would even start to fuck himself back against Even, chasing his own pleasure if Even was being obstinate. But not tonight. Not when he knows that if he did any of those things, Even would probably stop altogether.

Even would. 

Instead Even tightens his grip on Isak’s neck, puts more weight onto both hands to keep Isak still, and then he slams in. It’s hard enough that the sound of their skin meeting is too loud and obscene, hard enough that Isak doesn’t manage to stop the sound falling out of him.

Even smiles, and then does it again. He leans more and more forward with every thrust until he’s hovering above Isak, making him take almost all of his weight, the rhythm of his hips punishing and brutal. But only because he knows Isak can take it.

He knows that Isak’s probably dripping, messing up the towel and himself, and not for the first time Even wishes he could catch them on camera. He’s sure they make an enticing image like this. Isak ass up, face buried in the sleeping bag, eyes closed in ecstasy, his snapback falling more and more to the side with every thrust, revealing sweat-dark curls. 

Even wants to lick the sweat right off Isak’s face, wants to taste the heat on his back, wants to lick inside his mouth until he’s filling Isak in as many places as he possibly can.

But he doesn’t want to let go of his grip, wants to just keep Isak there on the bed, wants to fuck him good and proper, just like he asked for.

“You’re so good, baby,” he says, because he can’t help it, can’t keep the words in when Isak is being so perfect. 

“Fuck, Even,” Isak groans, like it’s too much. Like the combination of Even’s dick and Even’s words scramble his mind until he can barely remember to keep quiet. To do anything else than just lie there and take it.

Even is so close now, his balls pulling up tight, the heat coiling in his gut. It’s getting harder and harder for him to hold back, to remember not to be too loud either. He’s aware of the sounds of his belt rattling, the occasional grunts and whines, and the way they talk, coupled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin is probably not fooling anyone, but he hopes they’ve camped far enough from the rest of them to not make it too obvious what they’re doing. 

He finally gives in, leans all the way down over Isak until Isak has no choice but to fall down against the towel. Even puts his arms around him, keeps him tight and restricted, makes sure he can’t move while he keeps fucking into him, harder and harder, faster and faster. 

Isak’s lower legs lift until his feet are resting against Even’s ass and it enables Isak to lift his ass a bit, just a small arch of his back that makes it easier for Even to fuck into him, to get further inside.

The change in position means that his lips are right by Isak’s ear and he kisses Isak there, just because he can.

“Are you going to come for me?” Even whispers into his ear. His words cause shivers, cause Isak’s eyes to turn glassy and Even watches Isak lick his lips before he nods.

Even would normally continue to talk, but his voice is too shaky, too obvious, and he’s pushing his own control. 

Isak is completely gone under him, panting through his open mouth, low whines and moans escaping him without him keeping them back. Even loves him like this, loves the trust Isak puts in him, the way he just gives himself over to letting Even take care of him.

That thought makes Even grit his teeth and try to hold on just a little bit longer, wanting to be perfect for Isak too, but it’s a losing battle. He’s so close, barely managing to keep moving, to not be overcome with how fucking good Isak feels inside, all warm and wet and tight. Perfect.

“Fuck, Even,” Isak moans, and the sound is so wet and full of pleasure, so overcome, that Even just can’t. 

His dick pulses, his entire body tingles and he knows that he won’t be able to hold it back any longer. He chases his orgasm, pushes into Isak’s body hard and rough, just takes what he needs to get off, to get himself the rest of the way there. Isak moans, arches his back just a little bit more telling Even to go for it, to just take what he needs.

And that’s the last thing that pushes him over the edge, seeing Isak so willing to give, so willing for Even to take.

Being so submissive to Even’s needs.

Even pushes deep inside, as deep as he can, tightens his grip on Isak as the orgasm sweeps through him, as his entire body tenses and pleasure overtakes him. He keeps grinding against Isak as he shoots, prolongs the orgasm as much as he can, chases how good it feels when Isak tightens around him. He’s so good to him.

When Even is done he collapses on top of Isak, lies there panting, trembling, kissing Isak’s temple and cheek and ear, whatever he can reach. 

Isak is tense under him, moves his hips as much as he can with Even’s weight keeping him down, small swirls that are probably rubbing his dick against the towel under him, giving him some friction. 

“Give me two seconds baby, then I’ll help you out,” Even whispers. He just has to get some kind of movement back in his limbs before he can return the favor. Instead, he fills the pause with words. “You were so good, baby. I’ll never get enough of how good you look and feel when we do this.”

Isak is still moving like he’s too far gone to stop, and he licks his lips before he says, “Me neither.”

He turns his head as Even leans forward and it’s enough to get their lips to meet in the middle. The angle is awkward but it’s still good to feel Isak against his lips, to taste him on his tongue. 

Isak is full-on trembling now, the movements of his hips turning more and more desperate and Even knows he can’t wait any longer.

“Shh,” he whispers. “I’ve got you. I’m going to make you feel so good, baby.”

He maneuvers them onto their sides, making sure to keep himself inside Isak even though he’s softening. He knows how much Isak likes to come with his dick still in his ass. As soon as Isak is free of the bedding he whines, a thick needy sound from somewhere deep in his throat, a siren call that Even can’t possibly ignore so he immediately finds Isak’s dick and wraps his hand around it.

Isak’s dick is so wet, so hard, pulsing against his palm. Even doesn’t hesitate, knows he would drag it out if they were at home, if they weren’t so bound by being silent. Even knows just how loud Isak gets when he’s not allowed to come, and even though it’s a thing they both enjoy, it feels a bit too extreme for now, for sex in a tent with others nearby. So Even just starts stroking, doesn’t tease or linger, just tightens his fist over the head exactly how Isak loves, does that twist of his hand that makes Isak shoot like there’s no tomorrow.

Isak turns his head, buries his moans and groans in Even’s mouth, his body tensing as Isak’s dick twitches and jumps. He’s so close, Even can feel it, he knows that it’s only a matter of seconds now before Isak’s there as well.

Isak grows quiet, his entire body one long tense line and Even ups the strokes, harder, faster, kisses and kisses and kisses Isak’s slack mouth, and then Isak’s coming as well, painting his stomach and the towel and Even’s hand in stickiness. Even works him through it, loosens his grip and slows down his pace a bit but still continues stroking Isak until he’s done, until he collapses against Even too.

And then it’s quiet. 

The only sounds in their tent are their combined harsh breathing, the wind outside, and the comforting sound of the sleeping bag when Even shifts a bit.

He keeps holding Isak tight, keeps him close. His dick will slide out any second, he’s soft and overly sensitive now, so he doesn’t make any effort to keep it inside. Isak quickly grows soft in Even’s hand as well, the tension all gone from his body, his breathing calming. He doesn’t speak, doesn’t say anything. Just lies there, one hand on Even’s thigh, like he doesn’t want Even to go too far either.

Even knows from experience that Isak tends to fall asleep quickly after these sessions, that he doesn’t care about clean-up or getting the covers over him. If Even were to let him be he would sleep like this, dirty and cold. But Even’s not going to let him do that.

So he rolls over onto his back and up onto his elbow, opens his bag one more time to look for the wet tissues he knows he packed as well. And then he cleans them both up. 

He’s just wiping the last of the cum off of Isak, gently swiping the tissue over his navel, when he looks up and finds Isak watching him. His eyes are half-lidded, sleepy, satisfied. His hair is a mess. But he looks perfect. 

He doesn’t say anything, just watches Even as he throws the used tissue into a waste bag, as he undresses and climbs down into the sleeping bags, making sure they’re covering Isak too before he zips them together.

Even moves in close, until his lips are on Isak’s shoulder and his arm is over his stomach, his hand on Isak’s, their fingers intertwined.

It’s still so quiet, but it doesn’t scare Even. Isak usually gets like this after.

“Better?” he asks, voice muffled by Isak’s skin.

“Better,” Isak whispers in answer.

Seconds later his breathing evens out and Even knows he’s sleeping. He lies there for a few moments longer, just listening to the quiet, to Isak’s breathing, feeling lucky that he’s the one that gets to help ease Isak from his mind.

And then he sleeps too.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The reason challenges can be so much fun is how they can force you outside of your comfort zone. And I think these prompts did just that. haha But if you enjoyed the end result, just a quick reminder that kudos and comments make my day! :) 
> 
> And please go check out the rest of the fics in this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thesmutchallenge), there are some real great smut writers posting!
> 
> I'm [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come play. :)


End file.
